1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive subject matter relates to optical waveguides, and more particularly to optical waveguides for general lighting.
2. Background of the Invention
An optical waveguide mixes and directs light emitted by one or more light sources, such as one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs). A typical optical waveguide includes three main components: one or more coupling elements, one or more distribution elements, and one or more extraction elements. The coupling component(s) direct light into the distribution element(s), and condition the light to interact with the subsequent components. The one or more distribution elements control how light flows through the waveguide and is dependent on the waveguide geometry and material. The extraction element(s) determine how light is removed by controlling where and in what direction the light exits the waveguide.
When designing a coupling optic, the primary considerations are: maximizing the efficiency of light transfer from the source into the waveguide; controlling the location of light injected into the waveguide; and controlling the angular distribution of the light in the coupling optic. One way of controlling the spatial and angular spread of injected light is by fitting each source with a dedicated lens. These lenses can be disposed with an air gap between the lens and the coupling optic, or may be manufactured from the same piece of material that defines the waveguide's distribution element(s). Discrete coupling optics allow numerous advantages such as higher efficiency coupling, controlled overlap of light flux from the sources, and angular control of how the injected light interacts with the remaining elements of the waveguide. Discrete coupling optics use refraction, total internal reflection, and surface or volume scattering to control the distribution of light injected into the waveguide.
After light has been coupled into the waveguide, it must be guided and conditioned to the locations of extraction. The simplest example is a fiber-optic cable, which is designed to transport light from one end of the cable to another with minimal loss in between. To achieve this, fiber optic cables are only gradually curved and sharp bends in the waveguide are avoided. In accordance with well-known principles of total internal reflectance light traveling through a waveguide is reflected back into the waveguide from an outer surface thereof, provided that the incident light does not exceed a critical angle with respect to the surface.
In order for an extraction element to remove light from the waveguide, the light must first contact the feature comprising the element. By appropriately shaping the waveguide surfaces, one can control the flow of light across the extraction feature(s). Specifically, selecting the spacing, shape, and other characteristic(s) of the extraction features affects the appearance of the waveguide, its resulting distribution, and efficiency.
Hulse U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,714 discloses a waveguide bend element configured to change a direction of travel of light from a first direction to a second direction. The waveguide bend element includes a collector element that collects light emitted from a light source and directs the light into an input face of the waveguide bend element. Light entering the bend element is reflected internally along an outer surface and exits the element at an output face. The outer surface comprises beveled angular surfaces or a curved surface oriented such that most of the light entering the bend element is internally reflected until the light reaches the output face
Parker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,751 discloses a light emitting panel assembly that comprises a transparent light emitting panel having a light input surface, a light transition area, and one or more light sources. Light sources are preferably embedded or bonded in the light transition area to eliminate any air gaps, thus reducing light loss and maximizing the emitted light. The light transition area may include reflective and/or refractive surfaces around and behind each light source to reflect and/or refract and focus the light more efficiently through the light transition area into the light input surface of the light emitting panel. A pattern of light extracting deformities, or any change in the shape or geometry of the panel surface, and/or a coating that causes a portion of the light to be emitted, may be provided on one or both sides of the panel members. A variable pattern of deformities may break up the light rays such that the internal angle of reflection of a portion of the light rays will be great enough to cause the light rays either to be emitted out of the panel or reflected back through the panel and emitted out of the other side.
A.L.P. Lighting Components, Inc. of Niles, Ill., manufactures a waveguide having a wedge shape with a thick end, a narrow end, and two main faces therebetween. Pyramid-shaped extraction features are formed on both main faces. The wedge waveguide is used as an exit sign such that the thick end of the sign is positioned adjacent a ceiling and the narrow end extends downwardly. Light enters the waveguide at the thick end and is directed down and away from the waveguide by the pyramid-shaped extraction features.